A glimmer of comfort
by Inkognito97
Summary: Malik had felt bad the whole day. Maybe it had something to do with the bad weather since the beginning of the week; seven days constant rain and clouds, no sign of sun anywhere in sight. Maybe it was also due to the fact that he hadn't talked or seen another soul this whole week...


AN: I don't own Assassins Creed nor its characters. It all belongs to Ubisoft.

I hope you'll enjoy and I would be happy about feedback and reviews! ^^

* * *

A glimmer of comfort

Malik had felt bad the whole day. Maybe it had something to do with the bad weather since the beginning of the week; seven days constant rain and clouds, no sign o sun anywhere in sight. Maybe it was also due to the fact that he hadn't talked or seen another soul this whole week. Of course not, no assassin would voluntarily go out in such a weather.

He sighed. Malik missed the old days in Masyaf with his brother and Altair. The three of them just to be so close, but that had drastically changed since the incident in the temple. Kadar was dead and Altair was busy leading the assassins and rebuilding what Al'Mualim had destroyed. Of course he wouldn't have time for a lonely day in Jerusalem.

He should be glad, Malik scolded himself. He was still alive after all and he and Altair were friends again. That didn't change anything at the fact that Malik was feeling terrible lonely and miserable. The headache that had started to form didn't help either.

He had finally given up on completing the map he was drawing and supported his head with his hand while his elbow rested on the desk before him. What would he do for being in Masyaf right now, or at least surrounded by other people. He would almost gladly welcome Abbas Sofian right now and that actually meant something, because Malik didn't like this man one bit.

Malik was so deep in thoughts, he didn't even noted the man slipping into the bureau. The man was dripping from the rain, but it didn't seem to bother him. Instead he silently walked towards the other man in the room and stood behind him, grinning.

"Why are you looking so down, brother?"

Malik jolted startled and promptly found himself back to chest with another person. He almost started to struggle when the person wrapped his arms around Malik, but he caught the familiar scent and heard the familiar chuckle of Altair.

"So jumpy.", Altair mumbled, before leaning forward and kissed Malik's neck.

Malik shuddered at the contact, but immediately felt better and comfortable and Altair just chuckled once more.

"I've missed you.", he mumbled almost inaudible.

Altair just hummed in return, before moving his lips to Malik's ear.

"Why are you here?", Malik eventually asked.

"Do I need a reason to visit you?"

"You always have a reason for everything."

Altair stopped his wandering mouth and pulled slightly back, allowing Malik to lean into him.

"I want to take you back home, back to Masyaf and away from here."

"But we cannot just abandon the bureau just like that!", Malik protested.

"Tomorrow will somebody arrive that will take you place. You ought to be my right hand man and as such I want you at my side."

Malik turned around completely in Altair's arms and looked up at the smiling face of the younger man. Malik captured Altair's lips with his own and they shared a loving and calm kiss. When they parted, Altair's smile had gotten bigger and Malik leaned his head onto the other's chest.

"Tomorrow, huh?"

"We will have the whole night for us.", Malik could hear the smug grin in Altair's voice.

"Let's just stay like this, please."

It took a moment for Altair to realize what Malik had actually meant, but then he tightened his embrace and kissed his lover on his forehead.

The eventually parted and while Altair closed and locked the bureau, Malik prepared the bed. He was only in his trousers when he climbed under the covers and Malik waited patiently for Altair to join him. The man had left his clothes to dry and had a pair of trousers borrowed from Malik, when he entered the room. As soon as he also was under the covers, he pulled Malik to his chest and kissed him once more.

Then the room fell silent, only the calm breath of the two inhabits could be heard. Malik sighed contently when he intertwined his fingers with Altair's. He had missed the cursed man behind him, with all his flaws and all his charm.

"I love you.", was whispered in Malik's ear.

Malik didn't reply, but reached back with his remaining hand and caressed the cheek he found. He was too much asleep to form words. Altair chose to nuzzle the palm that was carrying his face and Malik immediately withdraw.

"Stupid novice!", he grumbled into his pillow.

Altair's chuckling was his answer. "But I'm your novice!"

"Damn right, you are!"

They fell into comfortable silence once more and Malik felt as good as he hadn't in days. Funny how one man, who had started as his best friend, became something like a pest and finally his lover, could make him feel so much better. Even his headache had vanished. Malik snuggled deeper into Altair's warmth and felt content to just stay like this forever.

The fact that Altair had come to get him and bring him to Masyaf only made things even better than they were now.

Malik eventually closed his eyes and he was soon lulled into sleep by the evenly breathing from the man behind him, who could make Malik forget the loneliness with just a simple embrace.


End file.
